Unexpected
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: (Don't kill me please) Post-SBURB/SGRUB: Trolls are STILL TROLLS (always for my fanfics plus all are alive yay) Basically...I am not sorry but blah blah blah, Karkat gets pregnant. Davekat, Johnroxy, I am not at all sorry. Rated T. Romance/Friendship (because of some friendly shit plus I'm too scared to put family) so enjoy the fuck out of this bitch.
1. Chapter 1

_**OFFICIAL 1st CHAPTER!**_

* * *

You were laying on the couch alone in your house. Of course, you didn't live alone, you lived with your boyfriend, Dave Strider. You guess he was nice to be around when he isn't acting like a COMPLETE asswipe. But you live with it anyways, you two _have _been dating for a little over a year, and even knew each other since you were about fourteen when you guys played your games of SBURB and SGRUB. Although it had been just almost a whole month since you lost your virginity to him. You still get butterflies just thinking about it. Why are you even laying on the couch? Oh yeah, you forgot to mention you lately have been feeling a little under the weather.

You closed your eyes slowly, soon waking up to see Dave's face in front of yours, his cool hand against your cheek.

"Hey Kitkat." He smirked softly, kissing your forehead. "Hey Dave." He made you sit up, sitting down and letting you lay your head in his lap. Even though he was older than you by just six months and seven days even, he was WAY bigger than you could ever be, by being six foot three while you were at a stand still at four foot eleven. You still have yet to wonder how he even kisses you without bending down that low. Maybe he isn't that tall, or you aren't that short, you don't know.

"How are you doing?" He was now stroking your hair. "I've been better I guess." "That sucks." "Yeah." You have had something on your mind for awhile, but you have been too afraid to state your opinion about it. "Hey Dave." Well, here goes nothing.

"Yeah?" "I um...I've been thinking for awhile and um..." "What is it?" you didn't know how to say your last words, but you guess you managed. "I...Dave I think I might be pregnant." He froze, moving his hand from your head. You now feel bad because you probably just scared him or worse, made him want to break up with you. You sat up, curling up into a ball. Dave was still silent. You stood up, going to walk out of the room, tears filling your eyes.

"How long?" You stopped when he finally spoke. "W-What?" "How long have you um...known? Or guessed? I don't know." "...About two weeks, but I wasn't sure until you left for work this morning." "Did you take any tests?" "Yeah, three of them, they all said positive." "Karkat, what are we gonna do?" You sniffled, you didn't know how to respond, you felt his arms wrap around you as he turned you around and hugged you. Tears were streaming down your face, you were scared honestly.

"Do you want to sleep on it or should we just decide and go ahead and get an abortion?" You were silent, soon pulling your head away from his chest to wipe away some tears with your shirt sleeves. "I...I guess abortion." "Are you sure?" You shrugged, you didn't know what else to do, you barely turned twenty years old, you were just starting to gather a life, you can't have a grub or a baby or whatever they call it come in at such short notice. He kissed your forehead, hugging you tightly.

"Its okay, we can figure out a way to deal with this. I'll go set up an appointment, you should probably go upstairs and sleep." You nodded, pecking him quickly on the lips, soon pulling away from him and walking up the stairs to your shared room. You had two empty rooms upstairs and then Dave had the third empty room downstairs made into an office for him to sit in alone sometimes.

You sat on your side of the bed, looking out the door and looking at the door leading into the empty room. You got up and walked over to it, opening it and turning on the light, the room had a soft light-brown carpet on the floor, like the rest of the rooms upstairs, and had white walls and a window that looked out into the backyard, which was just a patio and fuck load of yard. You sat on the floor in the middle of the room and just thought to yourself. After awhile you felt Dave pick you up and carry you into the bedroom, laying down next to you. You rolled onto your side, laying next to him.

"So I called an abortion clinic a town over, and they said that we can get you in next week. Is that alright with you?" You nodded, closing your eyes. He kissed your forehead, holding you close. This was not a fun time for you at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed, you were on your way to the abortion clinic, actually, to a motel NEAR the clinic since you and Dave had to leave late because he had work. You were scared, and you knew that he could tell. You looked out your window and stared out at the scenery, it was dark out but you didn't care. You layed your head on the cool glass and closed your eyes, you were starting to get tired.

You get to the motel and Dave gets out, leaving you in there. After a few minutes he opened your door so you could get out, and really you were too tired to get out, so he had to carry you to the room. Good little Dave, always helpful with things like that. He must have wanted to make a joke because he chuckled slightly but brushed it off because of some reason. You aren't gonna get the joke anyways. He sat you down on the bed, kissing you quickly. You kiss him back, looking up at him. He smiled and moved some hair from your face.

"Sorry that I had to get you into the trouble of doing this for me." "Its okay Karkat, anything for you is okay with me." He kissed your forehead, soon pulling away and walking over to the other side of the bed, laying on it. You didn't even know if you could actually go through with getting an abortion, but you weren't really thinking of that at the moment.

**~RANDOM TIME SKIP LATER~**

You layed quietly on the bed, you couldn't even fall asleep. You had a lot on your mind. You looked over at Dave, who was sleeping peacefully. At least he was getting sleep, you worry about him sometimes with how late he works. Hopefully you could have him see if he could get a day off just to sleep, the poor guy. Meanwhile you were just laying in bed, thinking. How were you actually gonna go through with this? You can't Juno out of it, cause if you do then you may end up making a mistake, like you usually do. Maybe you could call up and talk to Sollux later, maybe he could help you out? Probably not, he may be too busy owning a bar and being engaged to Aradia. Or was it Feferi? Eridan maybe? You don't remember. But you do at least fall asleep.

**~ANOTHER RANDOM TIME SKIP LATER~**

You sighed, looking over at Dave. You were both pulled in front of a clinic. This was it, no turning back after this...maybe. You get out, not knowing what to do. When you do walk into the clinic you see a woman sitting with a clipboard and another woman behind a counter. You literally feel like you are in Juno at the moment. You walk up to the counter and the woman looked up, from what she could see from the fact that you were a troll that you probably were there to get an abortion. She handed you a clipboard and a note. You sit down, and look at the note.

'You still have time to get the fuck out of here, I suggest you do' You wanted to ignore it, so you put it in your pocket and went to fill out the thing. That's when the pressure set in. You looked over at the woman sitting near you, she was tapping her foot. You couldn't do it. You didn't even have a real reason besides not wanting the damned thing to get rid of it. You couldn't do it. You sat the clipboard down, got up, and you ran the fuck out of there and jumped right in the car.

You were shaking, dear god you almost got a fucking abortion. You looked over at Dave, who was in the middle of texting someone. When he sent it he lowered the phone, not looking at you. Oh fuck now you were scared, what was he going to say? What were YOU going to say? You were on the verge of tears as it is, you didn't need this at the moment. But he caught you off guard, like he usually does.

"So, you decided not to?" You blinked, not knowing what to say. "Y-Yeah...I just...I can't go through with doing that Dave." "Its okay Karkat, I understand." "Now, how the fuck do you understand?" He went to say something, but he didn't say it. "Lets just...lets just go home Karkat, okay?" You nodded, brushing off the unanswered question. You guess you're gonna keep the thing? Most likely you are going to keep it...if Dave lets you.

* * *

_**Blah...I don't even fucking know anymore.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***hits* *head* *repeatedly* *on* *table* (TW: vomit...wait is vomit a trigger warning? idk...fuck it I'll keep it)**_

* * *

You were leaning over a toilet, basically releasing your whole stomach into it. If Dave were there he would probably be kneeling next to you, but you were happy he was still asleep, you don't want him to see you like this. God you feel like complete and udder shit. How the fuck can being pregnant be so awful? You soon felt Dave rubbing your back, and you instantly felt 10,000 times worse.

You heaved one last time before pulling away, closing the lid and flushing it all away, wiping off your mouth. You really felt like crying. And so you did. You were fucking miserable as ever. Not to mention, you don't even want to have Dave near you, you felt THAT BAD. Sadly you couldn't have your alone time, since Dave pulled you close and held you, the bastard. So you made the best of it and cried into his shirt. Meanwhile he rubbed your back, slowly rocking you back and forth. It was soothing, you have to admit, you liked it. Apparently you liked it a lot, because you started purring quietly.

"Feeling better?" You nod slightly, feeling his thumb wipe away the tears on your face. "That's good." You sigh, closing your eyes and clutching your stomach. "Does pregnancy have to be this fucking bad?" "Sadly, yes, yes it does Karkat." You stand up, soon walking to your shared room and laying back down. It was too early in the morning for this shit. Literally it was only four fifty eight in the morning. You must have dosed off because you woke up while being held by Dave. You looked at the time, it was almost six. Then, in almost no time to spare, you are once again leaning over a toilet, puking. But this time Dave was there to just rub your back the whole time. He was fucking sweet sometimes you guess.

Once you finished, and flushed once again, you felt his head lay on your back. "That's it, I'm gonna stay home and stay with you for the day." "Dave," You protest "I'm fine, it's just some morning sickness." "Yeah, and World War Two was just a disagreement. Karkat, you look terrible and I just, I don't want to see you like this." You still have no fucking clue about anything on Earth with wars and stuff, but you did get the World War Two reference. "Dave, you need to go to work." "I haven't had a day off in a month Karkat, I'm gonna stay home with you." You can't argue with him, it's too early. "Fine." You aren't sure about this since you worry that he may lose his job.

**~RANDOM TIME SKIP LATER~**

You were laying on your side of the bed quietly, next to you was Dave. He was asleep the cute dork. You stood up, dizziness wavering over you. You tried your best to ignore it as you slightly staggered to the bathroom. You could see a bunch of white spots and every once in awhile you could only see blackness. You coughed a few times, feeling something slide out of your throat. You tried to grab the counter, and you missed it. You think you shouted out Dave's name, but you don't remember. You soon lost consciousness.

You soon woke up in Dave's arms. From the looks of it, you were in a hospital. Fuck. You looked up at him, his cheeks were tear-stained as he stroked your hair softly. You tried to speak, finding that you couldn't really talk so you tugged at his shirt to get his attention. He didn't respond. You tugged at his shirt a few more times, soon giving up on the whole shirt thing. So then you nuzzled your head into his neck, maybe he may respond.

"Oh my god what?" He didn't sound happy, so you moved away from him, looking up at him. He looked back at you, his shades hiding his perfect eyes. You lowered your head, not knowing what was going on. He sighed and pulled you closer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that, I was dosing off." You nodded, soon gulping quietly and looking up at him. "Um...w-what happened?"

He caressed your cheek softly. "From what I saw you passed out and fell in a pile of your own vomit in the bathroom, the doctors looked you over, you were a little dehydrated." "Oh." You layed your head on his chest, starting to close your eyes, when something popped into your head that made you grip his shirt tightly. "Dave...d-did anything h-happen t-to the baby? Is it alright? Is it still in me?" You were starting to panic. He kissed your forehead, rubbing your back. "Yes, yes the baby is alright, you're fine. Baby's fine. Its all good. You're both going to be fine." You calmed down, hugging him slightly.

**~ANOTHER RANDOM TIME SKIP LATER BC I FUCKING LIKE THESE STFU~**

You had to stay in your bed for awhile, mostly because Dave is scared for you. And because you passed out every once in awhile he would see if you needed more water. Jesus fucking Christ, you think you had enough water already, if you drank any more your bladder was gonna explode. You didn't realize you told Dave that and so you just got confused when he froze. Oh shit you fucked up. He brushed it off and kissed your forehead, leaving you be for awhile. You feel sorry now, you didn't mean to do that to him. You wanted to call him back in and apologize, but you fell asleep before you could.

When you woke up again, you actually got up. You heard voices, yes you mean voices like plural, downstairs. You started towards the stairs, when you heard a familiar happy and slightly nasally voice call up to you. "Hey Karkat!" It was John. Well then. You went all the way downstairs to see John and Dave sitting on the couch while Roxy sat in a chair nearby. You slowly waved to them and sat next to Dave, you were usually this socially awkward even around your friends.

"So Karkat, Davey told us about your little peresitend. *Present." Roxy winked at you, and then you slowly looked at Dave, who lightly did his 'oh-shit-I'm-in-a-fuckload-of-trouble' chuckle. Well, he wasn't really in trouble, but you were slightly pissed that he told them. You sighed and nodded. Roxy then squealed. "OMFG! So it IS TRUE! Oh Karks dat is SO AWESOME! Congrats!" You blushed lightly, not knowing how to thank her. "So um, Karkat...when's the due date?" You honestly didn't know, so you looked at Dave for help. "About February 20th." Okay, how the fuck did HE know your due date but YOU DIDN'T? Oh well you let it be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLARG I GAWTZ REVIEWZ~!**_

* * *

You were bored, and tired, and emotional, and everything that had to fucking deal with shitty ass pregnancy. GOD YOU FUCKING *HATED* THIS SHIT! Yet, you actually didn't even mind. Dave had been at work a lot lately so you were home alone a lot. And you also did a lot to busy yourself more than usual, mostly because you needed to for some reason that you can't actually get.

Dave had gotten home after you finished watching Juno for the tenth time today. You were so tired, you don't even think you heard him say what he said correctly. "Sorry, what?" "You should probably tell Kankri that you're pregnant." "WHAT!? Why would I do that?" "Well, you should tell him, it would be easier than to wait." "What if I don't WANT to tell him. He might yell at me calmly and then rant on and on about how I did a bullshit move and that I'm not prepared an-" Dave held you close, you decided to shut up since you were starting to cry.

"Karkat, hey, shh, its okay. He won't do that, I promise you." You nod slightly, pressing your face into his shirt and sitting softly in his lap. It was really quiet for awhile. "Karkat?" "What?" "Do you want to marry me?" "Well...yeah." "Okay. How does next month sound?" You pulled away and looked at him. "Next month?" "Yeah, that way you aren't that big, so its easier." "But Dave that...thats so close." "Karkat, it could be a quickie wedding. John's got a certificate to marry people, we can just do it casually, and boom, we're married." You go to open your mouth, but then you thought about it for a minute. "Yeah...yeah we should do that." "We're gonna get married." You got a bit excited and smiled. "Yeah, we're gonna get married." He was smiling back. This is too fucking happy.

And it was soon cut off by your phone ringing, so you left to go answer it. It was Kankri, fuck. You answered it anyways. "Hello?" "9h, hell9 Karkat, h9w are y9u?" "Im fine." You faltered in saying that you were fine. "Really then, s9 what have y9u 6een up t9?" You could see him crossing his leg while curled up on the couch while Cronus was in his own little room doing shit. "Nothing really...Kankri I'm pregnant." The words slipped out of your mouth like it wasn't anything. "Y9u...y9u're what? S9rry I d9n't think I heard y9u c9rr-" "Kankri. I'm pregnant. Human pregnant." You could see his shock and anger, but that's not at all what you get.

"Well then c9ngratulati9ns. 6ut I am curi9us 9n h9w y9u are d9ing. I w9uld like t9 see this pr9cess g9 thr9ugh." And there comes scientific findings Kankri. "Oh." "W9uld y9u mind that? I d9n't want t9 trigger y9u int9 anything 6ut I w9uld l9ve it if I c9uld learn a69ut this pr9cess." "Oh, of course. It's fine with me." "Alright, well just s9 I am n9t in y9ur space all the time just call me up every 9nce in awhile and just update me 9n things." "I will." You heard Cronus' voice on the other line. "S9rry Karkat but I g9t t9 d9 some things. G99d6ye." He hung up before you could say bye back, but you didn't care.

You felt two arms wrap around you from behind and you looked up to see Dave. "I talked to John, we can get married soon." You smiled and kissed him. "That's great. I just told Kankri that I'm pregnant and now I'm a little research dummy." "Well then." "I just have to call him and update him on the pregnancy, it's nothing unusual." "Alright then." He pulled away from you and stood in front of you, kissing you softly. "I'm going to take a shower, you should get to bed its getting late." You blushed softly, kissing him back. "I will, just don't take too long in there okay?" He chuckled lightly "I won't take long, night babe." "Night." He walked out of the room and you layed down on your bed, falling asleep.

* * *

_**As you can tell, I deleted the coding chapter because it was fucked up to the MAX! So this is now the fourth chapter instead of the fifth! YAY! Well, so now we got Kankri into the story. And there's gonna be a wedding...and theres gonna be a long pregnancy UGH OMFG KARKAT Y U HAVE TO PREGNANCY!**_

_**Lol I got myself into this I can deal with it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I need to write this more often**_

* * *

Dave said that he could get some time off work to help get things for both the nursery and the wedding started. You are basically just gonna have a small backyard wedding, then during the honeymoon you two are gonna just be baby shopping for a crib and whatnot. Just gender-neutral stuff until you find out the gender of the baby. Dave wanted to just go ahead and paint the nursery red and grey and get it over with and put wall paper around the fifth month to make it easier. You like the idea but you aren't sure just yet. But lately, you two have been fighting a lot. You know that you're the one starting it, but he usually calms you down before it gets serious.

You were currently sitting on the couch, looking through catalogs for things to get, mostly baby stuff and some things for a wedding. Dave...well you didn't know where Dave was but he was somewhere in the house. You quickly got bored and circled a bunch of stuff and layed back on the couch, god this was fucking boring. You heard some noise coming from Dave's office that you really couldn't ignore. What was it? Was it hammering? Was it moving furniture? What was it? You honestly were too scared to get up and check, but at the same time you were already walking over to go check out what it was.

Of course, the door was closed. You didn't want to interrupt him by just barging in but you weren't sure what to do. After a minute of hesitation you finally knocked. (A/N: I can fucking see him hesitate before knocking omfg its like in a movie holy fucking shit) "D...Dave?" You didn't even know how to get his name out, okay now thats sad, even for you. The door opened slowly as his face popped out. He had his shades on, he never wore his shades at home. "Yeah Karkat?" You froze, how were you going to even ask? "I um...I heard a noise and I was wondering what you were doing in here." He looked down at you, but you looked away. He wasn't answering you, what was he actually doing? What was he doing? "Well, if you want to know," Oh my god hes answering fuck fuck fuck. "I'm assembling something." "What kind of something?" As if you didn't have any other guess besides maybe a dresser or even a nightstand. Or worse, he got a desk finally.

"Its a surprise." A surprise? Fuck you were too impatient to not ask. "Surprise?" "Yeah, and you aren't finding out yet." "When will I find out?" "When the time is right." He was seriously shitting you right now. "And when will the time be right?" "I don't know." "Dave are you serious?" "As ever." You rolled your eyes and turned to walk away, when he pulled you close. "D-DAVE!" He smirked, you could feel his smirk. "How are you?" You stayed silent, really you were just the same, a typical good and then a long ranting list of every shitty thing that happened. "Karkat?" You looked at him, and he instantly let go and stood back a bit, you must be giving your angered look.

AND THEN: YOU FOUGHT.

Literally, it was a bad fight. He didn't really raise his voice, it was just you yelling at him that you were sick and tired of waiting for things and that you couldn't fucking handle what the surprise was and how you didn't even like being pregnant at the moment. You were also caught off guard when you said that you didn't like being pregnant. "Well, if you don't like it then why didn't you just save the waste and actually get the FUCKING ABORTION!?" You had never seen Dave this angry, it has never been seen before. You walked away from him, going up to your shared room and slamming the door hard, flopping yourself onto the bed. You never wanted to see Dave that angry again. He went back to doing what he was doing again, since the noises started up again.

After awhile you looked at your hands, about a week ago Dave got you a ring to show off your engagement. You wanted to take it off and toss it across the room, but you didn't want to break up with him. You were so torn, you just couldn't do it. You started your emotional wreck of crying angrily then crying sadly then just crying for no apparent reason. After awhile you felt some arms wrap around you and you turned your head to see Dave, who then climbed over you and layed in front of you, wiping away some of your tears.

"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to yell at you like that." You nodded, nuzzling into him. He started stroking your hair softly as you started to purr, smiling quietly. "I love you." He kissed your forehead, chuckling slightly. "I love you too." He pulled you closer, rubbing your back softly until you fell asleep.

* * *

_**Mega. Lazy. Ness. Will. Probably. Post. La-NOW. W-What? I'm posting this lat-NOW!**_

_**Alright fine, I'll post it now...god. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ITS A WEEEEEEEEEEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!**_

_**As in fuck you, I like to see Karkat in a fucking dress (its the same one as my profile picture)**_

* * *

You sighed. You were sort of scared. Really scared. REALLY FUCKING SCARED HOLY SHIT THERE WASN'T A MORE SCARED THAN YOU COULD BE. And because you lost a bet a while ago, you have to wear a dress. Roxy told you that you work it, but really you don't know. Maybe she's right, or maybe she's already drunk who knows. You sighed and looked at yourself in the mirror. Why the fuck do you have to have the fucking cancer sign on the dress anyways? Its fucking annoying. And the top isnt even staying up that well. God you feel like this is gonna be a disaster.

You heard someone knock on the door before slightly opening it. "Hey, everyone decent in here?" You recognized it as Dirk, and before you could say that he could come in Roxy went to the door and let him in. "Come in Dick. Dirk." "Have you been hitting the booze again Roxy?" "I only had liek one glass of wine!" You could tell he was rolling his eyes, you learned it from Strider technique. He took off his shades, revealing orange eyes. Oh yeah, you remembered they were going shades-less today. For only one day. "Anyways, I came to tell you that its time to get this wedding on the rode."

You turned and sighed, picking your dress up and walking towards the door, letting Roxy through it before you. You hesitated slightly, before going and meeting Kankri. Apparently human tradition is that an older male member, supposedly the dad or male lusus, was supposed to give the "bride" away. But since having a giant crab monster would be fucking creepy (not to mention that hes dead) and that you don't have a dad, you're stuck with Kankri. You we're really fucking nervous, even in the white sneakers you had on underneath the dress you were stumbling. Alas, you grabbed Kankri's arm and walked downstairs.

"Hey Karkat, y9u nerv9us?" He whispered into your ear. You nodded, slightly shaking. "It's 9kay, y9u'll 6e alright." You looked at him, smiling. "Thanks Kankri." "N9 pr96lem, Karkat." You looked forward, sighing. "I don't think I can do this. I'm too nervous." "Karkat, 9nce y9u stand up there, y9u'll feel 6etter. 9kay?" You nod, tearing up a bit. He wiped some away before you actually had to...walk...down an aisle...with everyone...watching you holy shit if you were wearing pants they would be ruined. Fuck, you lost track of time, you gotta walk NOW. It's official, you're actually doing it. Dammit. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. And you're almost at the end. You stopped. Holy shit Dave's staring at you, and he's smiling. You ended up smiling back. Kankri doesn't know what to do, so you fist bump him.

"Dearly beloved-" You decide to skip the shitty ceremony, although there were some homosexuality jokes in the beginning that nobody could handle, the whole place was bound with giggles. But nonetheless, it was a good ceremony. You **DID NOT CRY AT ALL**, okay you cried TWICE. But hey, Dave cried too...even though he denied it completely. You decided to pity everyone and do the ending of the ceremony because you aren't THAT MEAN. "-I now pronounce you husband and troll, you may now kiss." Of course this part was the only easy thing, since he leaned closer and kissed you, and all you had to do was kiss back. It was nice. Everyone loved it. Then you walked back up the aisle, and then there was a fucking reception. Yay, food.

Essentially, it was food, cake, and dancing. You got tired quickly and wanted to go home after a dance with Kankri AND Dave. Dave didn't mind this one bit, so you both left after most of the party. And the first thing you did was get out of that god awful dress, into your boxers and one of Dave's shirts, and went the fuck to sleep. You didn't care. Your feet hurt, your back hurt, you were tired. You just went to sleep. And you were pretty sure Dave didn't care if you went to sleep or not, you knew he had things he wanted to do. You guess being married didn't really make a difference.

Sadly, around this time, was when you started getting nightmares again.

You woke up screaming, and from the sound downstairs, there was a small clatter and a lot of alarmed footsteps up the stairs and towards the door, which opened. "HOLY SHIT KARKAT!" You sat there, shaking. Holy shit was right, you were scared. He went up to you and sat next to you, holding you close. You broke down, sobbing into his chest. He stroked your hair, trying to calm you down. It worked, and you started to fall asleep in his arms. You felt safe in his arms, and you don't care if he was doing something, you wanted him to be with you. You fell asleep again, luckily not having a nightmare this time.

* * *

_**I just...**_

_**I NEEDED TO FUCKING UPDATE *SO BAD* **_

_**Anyways, yeah...hehe...that's it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**And then, we go and flip some shit.**_

* * *

You had been having nightmares for two weeks now. You don't understand why, but you have been. You lay on your bed, sighing quietly. Dave was laying next to you, asleep. The poor guy hasn't slept ever since you two got married, and you haven't been having a good nights rest either. You remember the noise that would usually be going on in Dave's office and so you go to check it out. You got down the stares and into the hallway where the office was. Down the hall to the left went downstairs to the basement, which if you went the right way, lead to the cellar doors out the side of the house. Whereas on the right was the downstairs bathroom. You don't like going down the hallway since the house was really old.

You turned towards the office door, slowly reaching for the doorknob. By the time you got close enough to touch it, you felt an arm wrap around your waist. You stopped quickly and looked up at Dave. He handed you your cell phone, which was in the middle of a call. You pulled away from him and grabbed it, forgetting all about the office.

"Hello?" "Karkat, it's Roxy." "Roxy? What are you doing calling me?" "I...I wanted to talk to someone that wasn't John." "Um...okay?" You had gone back upstairs and sat on your bed. "I just-...Karkat I think I'm pregnant." "Oh." "Yeah, and I'm too scared to tell John." "Why?" "Well you know him, he's a bit...immature." It's known that John can't handle anything, and everyone knows it.

"You got that right." "But yeah, what do I do? I can't take care of a kid." "Well, you gotta tell John sometime." "I know, but I can't tell him now." "Why not?" "He's got a night job, remember?" "Oh yeah." You mentally face-palmed yourself. "I'm scared." "It's okay Roxy." "O-Okay. I trust you. Thanks Karkat." "No problem, now, try and get some sleep why don't you." "Alright mister mom. Night." "Night." You hung up and listened in downstairs. Yep, the noises were back up again. God what the fuck was he even doing? You didn't care, you were gonna sleep through it, like you usually did. So you went to sleep. And for once you actually didn't have a nightmare, yay.

* * *

_**Due to me missing out on a ton of updating time bc of my own fucking stupidity, I shall skip ahead a bit of time.  
**_

* * *

Couple weeks later (2-3):

You were sitting on the couch, reading a book. Of course, it was a book you sorta had to read, but it was good anyways. You heard Dave come in, most likely late from work. You turned and saw him carrying a giant box and some bags. Oh god what did his friends at work get him to do? He quickly went into his office, coming out with two of the bags and no box. You decided to break the silence.

"So, what's with the box?" He stopped halfway into the kitchen. "...Things." "What kind of things?" "A thing." "What thing is it?" "A surpr-" You heard a loud yip from the office and got up. Dave looked at you warningly. You both then made a break for the office and you quickly opened the door halfway before he grabbed you and pulled you away. "LET GO OF ME YOU NOOKSNIFFER!" "NO, YOU CAN'T LOOK IN THERE!" The door was starting to close when you saw a puppy run out of the room. You both stared at it as it ran around and curled up next to the TV.

"...Dave." "Yes?" "Put me down and then tell me why we now have a puppy." He set you down and you quickly turned to him. "Well, a friend of mine at wo-" "Before you continue, was it Steve?" "Yes, it was Steve, anyways, he brought in a big box of puppies and his wife wanted them out of their house. So some of the other coworkers, including me, got some puppies. Of course, I end up getting the runt that likes the box. So I ended up going to the store and got some dog food." You stared at him for a minute. With your glare he must have thought he was in trouble.

"What's the gender?" "It's a girl." "Does she have a name yet?" "I was gonna let you name her, but I've been calling her June." "June's a nice name." "So June?" "Yeah...do you know the breed?" "She's a half Husky half Pomeranian." "Aw that's cute." "Yeah, and she's really energetic." "Is she housebroken?" "Yeah, Steve's wife trained them." "Alright." You both stood there for a minute in silence. "So, what else is in your office?" He sighed. "I knew you were gonna ask that." "Well?" "I've um...been working on some stuff for the nursery." "Such as?" "I got a crib and a dresser. Still working on the changing table." You hugged him quickly. "You're an idiot you know that right?" He picked you up and hugged you back. "I know."

* * *

_**LONG STORY SHORT OF THE PUPPY STUFF: My grandma's dog had puppies in May, then lately (as in a few days ago) one of the puppies died (chairs and puppies don't mix i can tell you that much), BUT I'm not killing the puppy in this story. That'd be cruel (even though the puppy that died was a runt and even though it was half Chihuahua, quarter Pomeranian quarter Min-pin she was still a runt) and COMPLETELY WRONG! Plus Pomeranian-Husky mixes are adorable. **_

_**AND FOR THE NURSERY STUFF: Hey, a guy can make things for his own kid. Like, c'mon. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_***groans loudly*  
**_

* * *

You were in bed, sort of sleeping, and Dave was bugging you with June. "Kardaddy, Kardaddy wake up. Wake up Davedaddy wants to tell you about my trip to the store. I was in the car too and it was fun. Kardaddy wake up." You seriously wanted to punch Dave, but you didn't want to attempt to do that so you moved. "Kardaddy wake up." You sighed. "But Kardaddy wants to sleep and if Kardaddy doesn't get sleep he will hurt Davedaddy." There was a silence and then you were dragged from the bed. "DAVE I SAID LET ME SLEEP!" "Dude, it's three in the afternoon, you gotta get up." "And you're leaving the puppy on our bed." "She can jump down." She didn't, she just curled up on Dave's pillow and went to sleep. That bitch. You quickly got to your feet and looked at Dave, who kissed your forehead.

"But yeah, I took her to get a collar and everyone was flipping out at how adorable she was. And she kept climbing on me while we were driving, god she is adora-...oh shit you're mad." You were mad, you wanted to sleep. "Yeah I'm mad." He slowly started backing up before you grabbed his shirt. "Dave, I wanted to sleep. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I need to wake up EARLY for it." "Alright, alright, but you can at least be awake for awhile." "Fine." He kissed your forehead again, sighing. "You seem tired Dave." "Yeah, a little." "You wanna sleep?" "No, I'll sleep later." "You sure?" You were starting to get worried about him, really worried. "Yeah, I'll sleep later." You slowly hugged him, quickly noticing that he was thinner than usual. "Dave." "What?" "Have you lost weight or something?" "I don't know, maybe?" You tried to push it past, and you couldn't so you just ignored it.

After a few hours or so you were sitting around the new nursery, well almost new. It was painted and it got new carpet inside, but it's still not a nursery. It's just a painted room. You looked out the window out into the backyard. It was starting to get dark out, but you could still see the whole yard. Dave was out there, you watched to see what he'd do. He was just walking around, trying to look for something. You looked closer, watching him. He left the yard, and you walked away from the window. Why was he in the yard, and what was he even looking for? You left the nursery and went downstairs, seeing him walk out of the small yet creepy hallway. He must have went through the basement. You wondered why he was acting so strange.

You looked at him, staring at him as he stared at you. He sighed and kissed your forehead. "I'm gonna go make dinner." "Okay." He left towards the kitchen,leaving you alone to snoop around. You went upstairs towards your room, looking through one of his nightstand drawers. You glanced at the bed, laying on it and falling asleep. When you woke up, Dave was laying next to you, sleeping. You sighed and hugged him, purring softly. He moved and hugged you back, kissing your head. "Dinner's in the fridge downstairs if you want it." "Thanks, but I'm good." He stared at you confusingly, what's so wrong about not being hungry? "What?" "Nothing. Just, you usually would be okay about it and go and eat." "I'm just not hungry. That's all." "Alright." You layed closer to Dave, closing your eyes.

"I love you Dave." "...love you too Karkat." You got really worried, he hesitated to say it. "Dave, is something wrong?" "Why do you ask?" "Well, you're not really yourself. You're still being secretive and...and you hesitated to say that you love me. Plus you're looking thinner than usual and you're tired, more than usual. What's going on?" "Nothing." "Dave..." "I'm not do-" "Are you cheating on me?" He stayed silent for a minute, holding you closer. "Karkat." "No Dave, I'm serious. Are you cheating on me?" Dave sighed, looking at you.

You couldn't believe what he said afterwards.

* * *

_**AND: Cliffhanger. :) hehehehehehehe! BUUUUT~ eh I literally wanted to just bring in something completely dramatic and shocking because COME ON~ WE NEED THE DRAMA FUCKERS~  
**_

_**I gotta stop writing fanfictions while listening to Simon Curtis. GAH! IDIOT!**_

_**Lol, later.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry if this had taken a long time, my computer broke and I was at my grandmas and there wasn't any WI-FI, so now I'm back...AND THUS, WE CONTINUE~  
**_

* * *

You looked at Dave, waiting for him to reply.

"Karkat, I'm not cheating on you." "Then why are you being so distant?" "I..." "Dave, you gotta actually tal-" Dave lifted his arm, showing you some scars on his wrist. "I um...I've been...yeah." You stared at his arm for a long time, lowering your head and starting to cry. "It's my fault...isn't it?" "No, Karkat no, it's not your fault." He pulled you closer, letting you sob into his chest. How could he do this, he knew that you loved him.

"Why?" "What?" You looked up at him, sniffling lightly. "Why...why do this?" "Karkat, it's a long story." "I'll listen Dave, just tell me why." Dave sighed and held you closer, kissing your head. "My boss is gonna fire someone this week and I'm freaking out about it because I need to get money to pay the taxes and bills and support you and the baby and-" "Dave, I know you don't want to be fired. But you don't have to cut yourself." You kissed his wrist softly, holding his arm in yours. "Please stop." Dave nodded. "I will." You hugged him, closing your eyes. "I love you." "Love you too." You opened your eyes and looked up at him, feeling his hand on your cheek. "I'm going to sleep, you gonna join me?" You nodded, holding onto him. He layed you down, laying close to you.

* * *

_**That was just the continue cliffhanger. I'm so sorry for killing you. ANYWAYS WE SHALL CONTINUE TO A TIME SKIP FOR LATER! **_

* * *

You walked into your house sighing, going to the couch and laying down, looking over your swollen stomach. How you got so big you don't even know. You felt something on your head and you looked up, seeing Dave look at you. "Hey." "How was your appointment?" "It was alright, everything looks good." "Did you find out the gender?" "It's too early to tell Dave." "I bet it's a boy." "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be taken care of." "Yeah. So, besides the appointment, how are you." "Tired." "Aw, you wanna go upstairs and sleep?" "No, I just don't want to walk around." He chuckled, sitting on the floor.

"So Dave, arms." He sighed, showing you his clean, cut-less arms. "Good." Dave rolled his eyes, kissing your cheek. You moved and sat on the floor with him, smiling. "Hey Dave." "Yeah?" "I was thinking, what would happen if we had a girl?" "Well, I'd have to hate myself for making you have a girl." "Oh, you really want a boy huh?" "Yep." "Well, we still don't know the gender, and to be honest I don't want to know." "What?!" You looked at Dave, uh oh.

"What do you mean you don't want to know the gender?" "Well, back on Alter-" "Back on Alternia. That's literally your excuse for every fucking thing." "Well excuse me for wanting to have part of MY CULTURE for OUR BABY." "But come ON! What if people ASK?! You're not just gonna say 'I don't know, and I don't want to know' are you?" "Well if people are asking then they're getting in my business." "Well, what if I want to know?" "You're gonna have to wait." "Wait?! Have to WAIT!?" You nodded.

AND THEN, IT GOT WORSE.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so grouchy all the time, maybe I would do some more!" "Oh, so you're blaming my ANGER ISSUES on your LAZINESS!" "You know, I don't even know why I married you!" "OH! OH WOW! Maybe it was because you LOVE ME?!" "I fucking hate this! You're being a bitch like usual, and I'm having to defend myse-" "DEFEND YOURSELF!? I'M THE ONE CARRYING A FUCKING BABY DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? I'M A MALE!" "BUT YOU'RE A TROLL!" "YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?! OUT OF HERE! BYE DAVE!"

You then left the house into the rain, into the car, and you drove off. About a block and a half away from home you stopped and cried. Dammit, why'd you leave? You calmed yourself down enough to the point that you could drive. You finally got to somewhere where you could stay and you got out. You froze for a bit, you didn't know if you wanted to do this. You sighed and went towards the apartment building and knocked on one of the two doors. It soon opened.

"Karkat? What are y9u d9ing here?" "I had a fight with Dave, and I sorta ran out. Can I stay here for the night?" "9h 9f c9urse. C9me in, y9u'll freeze 9ut there." You nodded and stepped in, seeing Cronus watching TV.

"Hey Karks, vwhat are you doing here?" "He and Dave g9t int9 an argument and he ran 9ut." "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." "Yeah, if y9u d9n't mind Cr9nus, he's g9nna 6e in 9ur r99m with me f9r the night." "Aight, night Kanks." "Night. C9me 9n Karkat." You followed your Dancestor, you did need a small break.

* * *

_**Never have me listen to Famous Last Words (the band, not the MCR song Jesus) when writing a fanfiction. WELL, I'M BACK BITCHES!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So like I said last chapter, I was on a hiatus so I am back now YAY! Meanwhile, it's 12:30 am and I am switching this up. Yep, I'm going to do DAVE'S POV!  
**_

* * *

You were laying on the couch alone. Why could Karkat just run off like that, you don't even remember what you two were fighting about. Oh yeah, you guys were fighting over whether or not to find out the gender of the baby. You wish he didn't leave, especially since it's pouring outside. You sat up, looking at your phone. Maybe if you texted him, he'd reply? Perhaps not, most likely he'd ignore you, or even worse, it wouldn't be him texting back. You set your phone down, sighing. You look over, seeing your shades on the floor. You threw them after your fight, they're broken now most likely. You looked at the time, about 3:30 am. You're worried now. You decided to text him, just to see if he would respond. (A/N: I'm doing it in pesterchum/trollian style because I think it looks classy)

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

**TG: karkat  
TG: karkat please answer me  
TG: youre not gonna answer are you  
TG: ok, i guess night  
TG: ok i cant fucking sleep just please talk to me  
TG: karkat, come on please  
TG: look, im sorry ok, just  
TG: i want to talk to you so bad  
TG: please reply  
TG: i guess not then  
TG: night  
TG: love you  
**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

* * *

Well, that was a lame excuse of a texting log you guess. You kept checking your phone in case you get a text from him. You checked the time, 5:13 am. You sighed and started texting John, since you had nothing better to do with your time.

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -  
**

**TG: hey  
EB: dude, it's fucking 5 am. why are you texting me?  
TG: im bored, karkat ran out, hes not talking to me or else hes asleep  
EB: oh, sorry then. hehe. i've just been really tired lately with my new job.  
TG: oh cool, hows that going for you  
EB: one of my coworkers almost killed me twice.  
TG: m or f  
EB: f. her name's i think stacy or jenny, idk.  
TG: yikes  
EB: i know, meanwhile roxy's out of town and uugh!  
TG: hey, if you get the chance, can you text karkat, see whats up  
EB: um...slight problem...  
TG: whats that  
EB: i've been texting karkat for like, the past ten minutes dude.  
TG: AW WHAT!?  
EB: yeah, sorry you had to find out like this.  
EB: dude, what even happened anyways?  
TG: why dont you ask karkat  
EB: i did, but i want to hear what my best bro had to say.  
TG: oh, well me and karkat got into an argument over finding out the gender of the baby  
EB: he said you brought up how his attitude changed since he got pregnant?  
TG: yeah  
EB: and how you blamed his anger issues on you not being able to do things?  
TG: yeah  
EB: and how you're just making excuses to fight?  
TG: YEAH I GET IT JOHN JESUS CHRIST!  
EB: sorry.  
TG: its ok  
EB: hey, look, you should just get to sleep, everything's alright ok? just go to sleep.  
TG: its no use, karkats not gonna be here when i wake up  
EB: you're really hating on yourself for this aren't you?  
TG: yes, i am, because i fucked up big time  
EB: lemme guess, you think you can't get him back?  
TG: if i do, itd be a miracle  
EB: well, just try and get at least a few hours.  
TG: i will, later john  
EB: k, night.  
TG: night**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

* * *

_**Back to Karkat for this one paragraph, then the next chapters gonna be Dave, ok? ok.**_

* * *

You looked at the time, 6:30 am. You looked at your text messages, Dave messaged you about eleven, maybe twelve times (A/N: I counted, it's 12), you don't know. You looked around, Kankri was upstairs asleep and Cronus was laying on the couch asleep, and you were right at the front door. You sighed and set your phone down, rubbing your eyes before walking out the door to your car. You figured maybe you could just go home and go back to Dave and sleep and just be with him. You were sorta tired though. About halfway through your drive back home, you slightly blacked out, when you came to, you wish you didn't. After blacking out again, you heard an ambulance and that was it before you closed your eyes.

* * *

_**Alright, kill me. But seriously, it's 2 am, I was supposed to go to sleep 2 hours ago. NIGHT! **_


	11. Chapter 11-Authors Note

_**HEY GUESS WHAT THIS IS!? NOT A CHAPTER!**_

_**Sorry but tbh the next chapter's a bit..."brutal"? Yeah brutal. **_

_**BUT FIRSTAH~**_

_**I'm gonna bargain for REVIEWS~ As in? you may ask.  
**_

_**Well, this is about Karkat's child. What gender is it? Well let's find out.**_

_**RULES:**_

_**1) Voting will ONLY BE TAKEN IN REVIEWS (Private Messaging me the gender won't count)  
2) Only on Voting chapters (will be explained) can you vote in the reviews. **_

_**VOTING:**_

_**Voting chapters are chapters that will be marked to be voted on. If you vote on a non-marked voting chapter, your vote won't be counted. **_

_**VOTING CHAPTERS WILL HAVE THIS: *&* instead of your usual page split. **_

_**How you will vote is you will take a part of the chapter (aka a paragraph that the *&* is separating) and you have to write a summary on it. I know that sounds fucking stupid. LETS MAKE IT WORSE~ It has to be ten words or less. Fucking difficult right? Not when you get used to it like me. So, once you got your summary, you will put it in this format with your vote on the gender: **_

_**SUM: *insert witty ten worded summary here* VOTE: M**_

_**Now, you will not say boy or girl, you will put M or F. The next Authors note will have a current voting tally of M vs F, and DON'T EVEN TRY TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR BABY NAMES BC I ALREADY HAVE THEM PICKED OUT! Plus, they're similar so we can't have a tie, because come on, KARKAT CAN'T HANDLE TWINS! And in voting chapters, I will hint what is winning in context clues. Like, if I mention something that is a blue color it's saying that M has more votes than F, or if I mention something elegant or pretty, it's the opposite.  
**_

_**Have fun all of you~~~ Next chapter is gonna fucking hurt. **_

_**-ThiefOfADHD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ellos~ This chapter will murder you, and because of a review about needing to add trigger warnings but at the same time I don't want to completely spoil anything so um...I guess tw #Dramatic Experiences. #Self Insertions. #Time Skipping. #SOMETHING THAT IS ACTUALLY ADORABLE LIKE JESUS FUCK. okay bye~ OH! And I'm changing my Authors Note rules of baby-gender voting. I've decided that chapters with *&* in it are just voting chapters where in the reviews you can just sorta say what gender you want the baby to be. BUT! I won't reveal the gender UNTIL the baby is born. So um...it'll just be there. *cough* thisisavotingchaptersojustvotewhatyouwantthegendertobeokaybye *cough, hack*  
**_

_**VOTING *&* TIME**_

* * *

You sighed and looked at the time. 9:38 am. Dammit, you still didn't go to sleep. You sighed and decided to call Karkat. It rang like twice before you heard someone answer it.

"Hello?" "Cronus?" "Dawve?" "Oh um, hey...where's Karkat?" "I don't knovw, I just vwoke up." You listened in on the other line. "Cr9nus, wh9 are y9u talking t9?" "It's Dawve, he lookin for Karkat." "9h dear. Um, well, let me have the ph9ne." "Aight chief!" You sat there silently, soon hearing a voice on the line. "S9rry a69ut that, 6ut um, I d9n't kn9w where Karkat is." "Oh, well can I at least come over there and get his phone just in case he calls to get it back?" "9h, 9f c9urse, c9me 9n 9ver and get it." "Alright, see you later." You quickly hung up like that conversation wasn't as awkward as it actually was. You sighed and got up, quickly going over to their apartment.

~{TIMESKIP}~

"Well, I'm here." "Alright, well, here's th-" Kankri started to hand the phone to you, when it rang. You slid your hands into your pockets so he was stuck having to answer it. "Hell9? 9h um...9h. 9h my. Y9u want me t9 what? Well he's standing right here. Alright, I'll d9 my 6est. Alright. Alright, 6ye Karkat." He hung up, quickly handing the phone to you. "Whoa, what happened?" "I...Karkat's in the h9spital." "What?" "Yeah, just...just g9." He shut the door, and you quickly run. How come this always happens? You quickly make a quick trip to the hospital, silently cursing the author for her goddamned mind (_**A/N: hehehe, self inserts**_) while you quickly find where Karkat is, sliding past, then running back and missing it. It took you two more tries before you finally ran in.

"FINALLY! I'M IN HERE!" You look over at Karkat, who's snickering to himself over your stupidity. Fucking author. You sigh and walk over to him, sitting on the bed next to him. He looked up at you, hugging you tightly. You looked at him, hugging him back. You both stayed like that for some time. You pulled away, giving him a pleading look. He sighed, holding onto you. You were afraid to ask what happened, but you faltered in asking anyways.

"How did...I mean what...are you okay?" Karkat nodded, letting you relax. "Alright good...and um...what about?" He lowered his head, shrugging. You sighed, kissing his forehead. "Hey, hey it'll be alright." "How Dave? How?" "Um...well...I mean...I don't know."

* * *

_**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE HERE~  
Okay if you haven't figured it out (as in you don't watch a lot of tv you obtuse fucks) there may be a POSSIBILITY that Karkat had a miscarriage. Blah blah blah, i don't fucking care.  
**_

* * *

~{TIMESKIP}~

Dave was trying to wake you up. "Karkat get up." "No." "Karkat." "Mmm." "Kark-" "Mmmmmmmmmm." "Kar-" "MMM!" "Jesus Christ Karkat! GET. UP." "Fuck you." "Just come watch a movie with me." "...fine." "That means get up." "NO!" "Fine, I guess we won't watch Hitch." You sat up quickly, looking at him. "Hitch?" "Hitch." "Are you being serious?" "It's loaded on Netflix." "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, I'll get up!" "Cool." You got out of bed, sighing and walking downstairs with him close behind you.

You plopped right onto the couch, sighing as he played the movie. You looked at him as he pulled you closer. "Come on Karkat, you shouldn't be THAT DEPRESSED over something that's basically just a possibility." "It's a high risking possibility." "Whatever, let's just watch the movie." You sighed, laying on him. You saw June laying on the couch sleeping, you turned your attention back to the movie. After watching about half of the movie, you felt something odd. Not like anything completely weird, but you felt something.

"Karkat, you okay?" You slowly grabbed Dave's hand, you knew what this feeling was now. He gave you a confused look as you moved his hand onto your stomach. He was confused for a minute, when he felt what you felt and smiled slightly. You smiled back at him, cause seriously, this was something that had never fucking happened before and you both were going to basque in the moment.

* * *

_**Alright, so here this is FINALLY FUCKING DONE!  
**_

_**JESUS CHRIST THIS IS DONE YES YES YES! So yeah, just...let me write more chapters and fail to make an update later.**_

_**BASICALLY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED (babby kicks) there. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alright, so I think I'm gonna bring in some characters since we've only seen Cronus, Kankri, John, Roxy, Dave, and Karkat through this. SO I GUESS WE'RE GONNA SEE SOME OF OUR GOOD OLD PALS!...as in I'm gonna try and bring in someone I haven't had any of them bring up before...possibly. HEHEHE! Also: I am fucking tired of saying what chapter is a voting chapter so just fucking stick with just saying if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. I'm fucking done with it okay? Just say if you want a boy or a girl! THERE! YOU HAVE YOUR DAMNED FREEDOM!  
**_

* * *

You groaned, sitting in the car.

"Why do I even have to go? Why can't I just not go and just stay home!?" "Karkat. We can't go to an ultrasound without you." "WHYYYYY!?" "You're the one carrying the kid moron." "I'm not a moron Dave." "I know. But you sure do like to act like one sometimes." You stuck your tongue out at him, soon hearing someone snap their fingers, averting your attention to the front seat towards Rose.

"Karkat, you gotta be calm about this. They will make you take pills if you have high blood pressure." "Why does it even matter Rose?" "Well, maybe you'll get to know what the gender is this time." "Listen, I know one thing and one thing only about this whole gender thing. Only Kanaya is knowing the gender." Dave stared at you for a minute, sighing and looking away.

"Well, Jeez Karkat, I Find That To Be Really Flattering Of You, Thank You." "Yeah, well I thought maybe it'd be easier for you to know since you're miss fashion-expert." "I Don't Know Whether To Take That As An Insult Or A Compliment, But Thank You Either Way." Dave rolled his eyes, slipping his shades on closer to his face. You looked at him, slightly confused about how he was acting. You sighed and ignored it, trying to pretend that it was nothing.

* * *

_**Timeskip to blah blah blah I don't think I'm updated on my own story fuck.  
**_

* * *

You were on the couch, playing with June. Apparently life has gotten very boring. You decided maybe you should talk to someone. You couldn't talk to Cronus or Kankri since they decided to go do something, but failed to tell you. You wanted to talk to Roxy or John, but they're in Hawaii on some weird vacation or whatever it was. You started looking through your contacts, seeing a number you haven't been in contact with in a long while. You sighed and clicked on the number, starting a texting log.

* * *

**carcinoGenticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

**CG: Hey Sollux.  
TA: KK? hey iit2 been awhiile.  
CG: Yeah.  
TA: how'2 everythiing been goiing?  
CG: Okay I guess.  
TA: that'2 good.  
CG: How's everyone? I haven't really gotten in contact with anybody.  
TA: well, ED'2 a diick, FF and AA are pretty ok 2o far.  
CG: Oh, that's good.  
TA: how'2 human liife doiing for you and TZ and Kanaya.  
CG: It's been nice, human like.  
CG: Is everyone still sorta pissed at me about the game still?  
TA: pii22ed about the game? KK, nobody giive2 a 2hiit about the game anymore, we beat iit, iit wa2 game over.  
CG: I know, but I mean...  
CG: Is anyone still mad about my leadership?  
TA: omg KK, no, nobody ii2 mad, they never were fuckiing mad.  
CG: Really?  
TA: no, they weren't. jegu2.  
CG: Alright.  
TA: but 2tiill, how2 liife, iive been heariing from Ro2e and Kanaya that you're gonna have a grub?  
CG: Sorta yeah.  
TA: and two thiink you hated grub2 when we were breediing them. haha.  
CG: Shut up.  
TA: whatever KK, iim gonna go though, bye  
CG: Bye.**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

* * *

You sighed, apparently Sollux and everyone else is alright. You really were bored though. You looked over at Dave, who was sitting on the floor away from you watching tv.

"Dave, are you mad at me?" He didn't seem to reply. "Dave, fucking answer me." You could see how he rolled his eyes that he didn't seem to care. You smirked and got up, setting June on him. "Get him June, get him." Dave grabbed June, petting her before setting her down. "Dave, come on, are you mad at me?" He still didn't reply to you. "Alright, silent game, nice, alright, I can play that too." You stopped talking, looking at him to see if he'd say something, he didn't. "Dave, come on, why won't you talk to me? You haven't even said a single word since after we went to the ultrasound!" He still remained quiet, he was now starting to piss you off. "Fucking fine, if you're not gonna talk, you're sleeping out here on the couch tonight." You got up and walked upstairs, going and sitting in the nursery.

The nursery had changed a bit since a few days ago. Dave brought the crib he was building upstairs, you got a rocking chair in there, and you even painted the place red and grey. You had yet to get a changing table, diapers and wipes, and a whole shit ton of things for the baby, but you have Kanaya to help you out with that. You rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**AND THEN I FINALLY MOTHER FUCKING UPDATE LIKE JESUS CHRIST!**_

_**Aka: Procrastination + High School = updating after Hobbit day*  
**_

_**(*Hobbit Day is a day where you eat and drink and watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy, it lasts from 7-8 am to about 10-11 pm, and most of the time it's just talking and eating and drinking while Lord of the Rings is playing in the background, it's nice and fun)**_


	14. Chapter 14-Authors Note

_**And welcome to a filler episode of HOMESTUCK!**_

_**lol no, it's an Authors note!**_

_**So alright, um where do I begin.**_

_**OH YEAH!**_

_**So the last Authors note I said I would give out the babies names and the count for what gender its gonna be.**_

_**So, a small explanation has to be made:**_

_**So I have memorized most of the babies names, but I don't honestly know the whole full name and the piece of paper I wrote it down on vanished mysteriously (oooooh~~~) and now I can't fucking find it and I really need it so I can list the names.**_

_**BUT LIKE I SAID: I memorized most of it, so I had to re-write the names down to remember them, so now I just have the boys full name, and the girl now has a different middle name than what I believe was the original one.**_

_**So, the names are:**_

_**Girl- Katlyn Damon Strider**_

_**Boy- Kaiden Delilah Strider**_

_**So, so far (since only like one or two people voted idk I need to look through the reviews) the count for the tally's are:**_

_**M- 0**_

_**F- 2**_

_**So that's basically really it. There have been two votes and they're both for Katlyn. BUT ANYWAYS JUST VOTE!**_

_**I took out my voting rules (tbh i got lazy to deciding whats a voting chapter or not + i forgot the rules) so JUST REVIEW ON *ANY* CHAPTER WHAT YOU WANT TO BE DONE!**_

_**In the meantime, I will think of exciting plot twists to do~**_

**_-ThiefOfADHD_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright, so I got two reviews asking if both count, it does but it counts as one vote per gender so if there's a tie, it's your fucking fault. BUT: I will say that you guys voting for twins is remarkable, and for the one person wondering if its gonna be troll, human, or mix, well for my headcanon it depends. If it's one gender it's gonna be mostly human w/ some troll like features (different colored blood, troll horns, yellow eyes, sharp teeth) and if it's another it's gonna be mostly troll w/ some human features (no horns, white eyes, dull teeth) but for them, the mostly troll will have grey skin whereas the mostly human won't.**_

_**There is your info from me~**_

* * *

You woke up with a blanket on you, you slowly got up and yawned, walking into your room. Dave wasn't there. You slowly walked downstairs, seeing an empty couch and a basically dark house. Dave was probably in his office. You practically shrugged the situation off and went back upstairs to bed, not being able to fall asleep. What was wrong with Dave? Was he really that mad at you about the baby? You couldn't handle what this was doing to the both of you. You think he may just leave all together, go spend his life ignoring the fact he has a child and a husband who loves him.

You basically thought this over and over again until you couldn't think of anything that didn't sadden you. You looked towards your window, seeing the sunlight starting to slip in. "Fuck." you mumbled, sitting on the bed and thinking some more. You looked around, seeing that the place looked sort of empty, you looked away, hiding your face in your arms so you wouldn't look. Where was Dave anyways? If he was still mad, he would of left.

You were soon pulled out of your slight and saddening misery by a sharp pain in your abdomen. It hurt for a minute or so, then passed. You had no clue what that even was, but to be on the safe side you layed down, rubbing your belly. Just like clockwork, about ten minutes later the pain came back again. It was starting to hurt worse, making you curl up slightly. You felt like it wouldn't go away, even though it did go away, coming back later. You swear to god you were dying and it was your fault. The pain just hurt so much, it started to make you scream every time it hit.

You felt a hand touch your shoulder, slowly looking up and seeing Dave's face. He looked panicked. Another wave of pain hit you, and he picked you up, holding you in his arms. "You want to go to the hospital?" you nodded, clinging to him tightly, the hell was going on, you had no clue. It just hurt and you were hating it so much.

* * *

_**Meh, its short but I wanna leave it at a cliffhanger.**_


End file.
